Reunion
by history-writer86
Summary: It's Sammy's first year of high school and she's in for more than one surprise.
1. First Day

_A/N: I am a huge Cammy fan and this is my one of my first fics. It may not be any good, but I hope it is. I am a writer and well, enjoy! Oh, and the POV switches each chapter from Sammy to Casey. Getting inside Casey's head was a blast. Anyway, enjoy! _

**I do not own Sammy Keyes but the plot in this story is mine. **

My alarm buzzed at 6:30, jolting me from a disorienting dream.

"What time is it?" I mumbled to myself. I took one look at the clock and scowled, wondering why I would set my alarm for so early in the summer.

"Good morning Samantha. Are you ready to take on high school?" Grams was awake, making her specialty, oatmeal.

"Oh! It's my first day in high school! I forgot!"

"How could you forget. I've been fretting over this day for weeks!" Grams teased.

"Grams! That smells good! I'm getting in the shower."

"OK and thank you."

After my shower I quickly ate my oatmeal. As I tried to decide what to wear Grams cleared her throat.

"I got a few things for you, to help you start the year right."

"Grams, you didn't need to," I protested as she pulled a box from behind the kitchen table.

"I wanted to as did Hudson and your mother."

"Lady Lana? Really? That's so unlike her."

"Well, she wanted you to look sharp on your first day of high school. Open it!" I did just that, inwardly surprised and pleased that my mother had decided to do something for me.

Inside the box were two new hoodies, a couple new shirts, three news jeans. Buried under all of this were faded, blue high-tops.

"Grams! Thank you so much! I love this!" I hugged her and told her: "I'll thank Hudson after school and call Lana after school."

"They'd love that. Now, here's your lunch. Get dressed now. You don't want to be late."

I picked out one of the new green shirts, a pair of jeans, a red hoodie and laced my new high-tops. I was ready to go and excited.

"Bye Grams!" I said, kissing her good-bye.

"Have a great day sweetheart."

As I torn to school on my skateboard I was excited. I was so glad to be leaving junior high. High school was something to look forward to and since two junior high schools filled William Rose High School I had a good chance of not running into my archenemy Heather Acosta.

I got to the steps of the high school and I rolled my eyes as I saw one of my best friends, Marissa McKenzie, staring at the high school.

"Hey. It won't bite you know," I said, laughing at her expression.

"Don't you remember how we started a new school last time?" Marissa reminded me.

"Yeah I do, but I'm sincerely hoping that doesn't happen."

"Good, there's Dot! Dot!" Marissa called as one of our other best friends pulled into the school, courtesy of her dad.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Dot called. We laughed. We had spent so many nights over the summer at each other's house. Hudson even let me have a sleep over at his house, to make it fair. As we approached Dot our other best friend, Holly, rode up to us on her skateboard.

"What's up guys?"

"Marissa is freaking out over high school," I said, hitching my thumb at Marissa who was chatting with Dot.

"I am _not_," Marissa insisted. Holly and I laughed.

"Does nothing scare you?" Dot asked.

"Nope. Especially not high school."

"I'm still remembering when we started junior high," Marissa muttered as people began to file past us.

"Uh-huh. Can we stop over dramatizing this and just go inside?" I asked and marched inside.

The day passed quickly. We got our schedules, went to homeroom and got lucky. We all had the same homeroom and same lunch and same math class at the end of the day.

The school was huge! The cafeteria was twice as big than the junior high and filled with teenagers. Marissa came up to my locker after 2nd period, her face glowing. Apparently there was a really cure guy in her art class. Finally, she was moving away from Danny Urbanski.

Right before lunch Dot and I had class together. We went to our lockers to get our lunches. Dot had to stop by the bathroom and I began to worry that there would be nowhere to eat.

"Dot, hurry up!"

"Sorry, Sammy, I got my period," Dot said as she slid out of the stall to wash her hands.

"Oh, thanks Dot."

"You asked!" Dot laughed.

"No I didn't. Can we just go?"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you think there will be no seats left?"

"There will be no seats left."

We entered the cafeteria together and we looked through the mass of people. How could we find our friends in this chaos? Every table was taken, but thankfully I didn't see Heather or her cronies. They must have another lunch.

"I don't see anyone, not even Heather."

"You are complaining?" Dot said, sounding horrified.

"No way!" We walked around a little and went outside to the other tables. It was the same as inside, just with fresh air and blue sky. We glanced around, not seeing anyone with the mass of faces entering our vision.

"There they are!" Someone cried from a table to the left of us, "Sammy, Dot, over here!" Marissa was waving at us, a huge smile on her face. She was at a table with Holly, Billy, Cricket, Nick, and Danny. My face fell a little. She obviously was still crushing on Danny, I thought bitterly.

"Why is he sitting with him?" I grumbled to Dot.

"It looks like they found her. Maybe he's reformed?" Dot replied, then her eyes bugged out and she gasped.

"What?" I said, sounding angry, praying that Dot hadn't seen Heather, or worse, Danny touching Marissa.

It wasn't worse; it was something, or rather, someone I'd forgotten would be here, at my, our, high school.

It was the reason why Marissa had sat with Danny and the rest of his friends. She and Holly sat there for me and Casey Acosta's benefit.

"Hey Sammy! Hey Dot!" Billy Pratt called to us, waving us to two empty seats, one next to Marissa and himself, one next to Casey.

I looked over at Marissa and Holly who were grinning at Dot. I rolled my eyes, bit back a grin and then turned to Casey.

He had gotten taller. I could tell just when he was sitting down. I had barely seen him last year. He had come to my softball games and we had hung out sometimes if we ran into each other at the mall or in Sisquane. I went to his play, but only because he called me and invited me to go. He even came to our 8th grade graduation. Over the summer we had run into each other at the 4th of July and hung out, just the two of us. We had never actually gotten to kiss…even though I finally admitted to myself that I liked him.

As I looked at him, our eyes met and he smiled widely, happily. My heart skipped around. I hoped, truly hoped, that nothing had changed between us. I definitely was grateful to Marissa and Holly now. I was so glad to see him.

I sat down, depositing my backpack on the ground.

"Hey," I said happily to Casey.

"Hey yourself. How've you been?" Casey asked, his eyes locked on mine.

"Pretty good."

"How's high school treating you?"

"I like it actually. I haven't gotten into any fights," I said.

"Yet," Marissa said conspciously. That got laughs from everyone.

"Does everyone think that I'm incapable of starting a new school without getting into trouble?"

"Yep, you are a danger, trouble magnet!" Billy said.

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ dangerous!" I mocked Billy. Casey shook his head.

"I dunno, he has a point…"

"Oh c'mon, Casey," I complained, looking back at him. Marissa began to strike up a conversation with Danny and Billy, knowing Casey and I would be talking for awhile.

"I really do think he has a point. How was your summer?"

"Pretty low key. No camping for me though. How about you? How are you? How was your summer?"

"I got to go to this acting convention! It was so cool. I went to all these workshops and learned a lot."

"Didn't you already know a lot?" I teased, remembering his acting skills at the Renaissance Faire last year and in the plays.

"Yeah, but still, I'm only an amateur." I laughed. I crossed my legs and my leg brushed Casey's calf. I turned away a little and Casey chuckled quietly. He leaned toward me: "You're fine, at least for me."

I smiled at him and bit my lip. I rested my hand on my crossed leg and inclined my head towards Casey. He smiled back and kept talking to me as he gently took my hand.

"You have no idea how excited I was for today."

"Why, because you are no longer a wimpy freshman?"

"I was never a wimpy freshman!" Casey said indignantly.

"Oh really? Never got stuffed into your locker or a trashcan?" I teased, remembering how much fun it was to talk to Casey.

"Never. Those are just rumors. No, I was excited because I got to see you again," Casey said, blushing lightly and then said something else.

"What?"

"I missed you. School is a drag without you. Plus, I love hanging out with you," Casey said, meeting my eyes.

"Oh. I have to be honest: I had forgotten about you when I got up this morning and that you went to school here, but it is only because I got new clothes. I never get stuff like that. I did, however, have a dream about you last night."

"Really? Are you trying to redeem yourself for forgetting me?" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, but I did have a dream about you."

"Hmm, about what?"

"Uh…," I hesitated just as the bell rang.

"Another day then?" I said, cocking my head at Casey.

"Try after school. Meet me out front. I'll find you, if that's OK…," Casey trailed off as we got up and headed to the trashcans.

"Oh, sure, but I'm heading over to Hudson's…," Now I trailed off.

"Can I tag along? I liked that guy."

"Sure. See you later," I said, waving to the rest of our friends.

"So? What were you guys talking about?" Marissa asked as she followed me to our science class.


	2. Second Year Excitement

**Once more, I do not own Sammy Keyes. I'm just a diehard fan who wants Casey and Sammy to get together already! **

The alarm clock buzzed at 6:30 in the morning. I let it keep going for a minute, my mind lost in my dream. I had been awake for over a half an hour, too amped up to sleep. I finally shut off the alarm and quickly got out of bed.

I couldn't wait for today. I had been waiting for this day since I had started high school last year. And it wasn't because I was glad to not be a freshman anymore.

No, today Sammy Keyes started high school.

When I got into the shower I was thinking about Sammy, wondering how she was doing, how the rest of her summer was. I had only seen her a couple of times, most recently on the 4th of July. I prayed that she hadn't stopped liking me. She was too precious, too wonderful to have to let go of. I stayed away from girls last year intentionally. I liked Sammy too much, far too much, considering that she is my sister's archenemy.

When I walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, no one was there. My dad had been at another acting convention, so I had the place to myself. I knew why he was there. That was another reason I wanted to go to school, to tell Sammy that my dad had finally seen reason and was breaking up with Lana, her mom.

I was so relived when he told me earlier that week. I couldn't wait to see her again, to finally have a chance to ask her out, to kiss her.

I ate my breakfast quickly and decided, on a spilt decision, to ride my skateboard to school. If I didn't Sammy at school I'd wait after school to see her and we could ride around town together…if she wanted to. I was over thinking everything now, about her, about us.

I got to school fairly later than normal. I glanced around the crowd of students, ranging from excited freshman to bored seniors. I didn't see her. She had probably gone in with her friends to get their schedules and take a look around. I did find one of my good friends, Billy Pratt. He wound up being in my homeroom and we joked around.

The day went very slowly. Between each class I looked for Sammy. I saw her friends sometimes, Holly, Dot and Marissa, but never Sammy. I did see Heather, but she didn't acknowledge me. I even saw Cricket.

I hoped nothing had happened to her.

At the end of 4th period I bolted out of class to snag a table outside. I was soon joined by Danny, Billy, Nick, and Cricket. Billy saw Marissa and Holly come outside and I got him to flag them down. If they had the same lunch as Sammy they would get her to come over to them. I prayed it would work as we joked around about our summers and high school.

Then, just as I was beginning to think that she was gone, at least for today, Marissa cried: "There they are!"

I looked up and saw Dot, and behind her, looking disgruntled and angry, was Sammy. I sighed inaudibly, relief flooding me as I looked at her whispering to Dot.

She had gotten a little taller. Her hair was longer and darker. She was wearing a new hoodie that looked really good on her. Of course, she always looked beautiful. She was still talking to Dot when Dot spots me looking at Sammy. I turn away quickly. I chance a glance at Sammy a minute later. She's looking at me and I smile happily at her, my heart reacting audibly. I take a breath in; knowing that Marissa and Holly made sure a seat was empty next to me.

Dot sat next to Marissa and Sammy sat next to me, still smiling, a fait blush forming on her face. She looked down for a moment and said "Hey."

I smiled even larger. "Hey yourself, how've you been?" I keep looking at her and her eyes met mine. I struggle to keep my train of thought, my desire to touch her, to kiss her, into the back of my mind. I was content, I needed to be, to talk to her now.

"Pretty good," She said, biting her lip and turning her head towards me.

"How's high school treating you?"

"I like it actually. I haven't gotten into any fights," She laughed a little as someone said loudly: "Yet." That got laughs from everyone. I laughed too, remembering how Sammy had decked Heather back at the start of their junior high year.

"Does everyone think that I'm incapable of starting a new school without getting into trouble?" Sammy said indignatly.

"Yep, you are a danger, trouble magnet!" Billy joked.

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ dangerous!" She said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"I dunno, he has a point…"

"Oh c'mon, Casey," Sammy said, her voice pleading as she looked back at me. I was once again struck by her blue-green eyes. I had all but forgotten the other's at the table.

"I really do think he has a point. How was your summer?"

"Pretty low key. No camping for me though. How about you? How are you? How was your summer?"

"I got to go to this acting convention!" I said excitedly, knowing she would love to hear this. I decided to tell her about our parents later, "It was so cool. I went to all these workshops and learned a lot."

"Didn't you already know a lot?" She teased. I shook my head internally. She must be referring to the Renaissance Faire and the play. I only acted at the play…doesn't she know that?

"Yeah, but still, I'm only an amateur." Sammy laughed. We were quiet for a moment and Sammy shifted in her seat, her foot brushing against my leg as she crossed her legs. I smiled a little as she turned away from me. I leaned in and whispered: "You're fine, at least for me." She was more than fine to me.

She smiled at me and did something incredible: she rested her hand on her knee and studied me closely. I smiled back at her and gently took hold of her hand. Electricity sang at the touch. I squeezed her hand and said:

"You have no idea how excited I was for today."

"Why, because you are no longer a wimpy freshman?"

"I was never a wimpy freshman!" I said teasingly.

"Oh really? Never got stuffed into your locker or a trashcan?" She laughed, her mind going off to somewhere else. I leaned back a little, wondering what she was thinking.

"Never. Those are just rumors. No, I was excited because I got to see you again," I said and then muttered: "I missed you a lot. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"What?" Sammy was looking at me in earnest.

"I missed you. School is a drag without you. Plus, I love hanging out with you," I said, meeting her eyes.

"Oh, " Sammy looked guilty, "I have to be honest: I had forgotten about you when I got up this morning and that you went to school here, but it is only because I got new clothes. I never get stuff like that. I did, however, have a dream about you last night." She had forgotten about me? All I had done this morning was think about her. But the again, she was distracted and she had a dream about me?! Ironic…

"Really? Are you trying to redeem yourself for forgetting me?" I laughed, disguising my hurt.

"Yeah, but I did have a dream about you."

"Hmm, about what?"

"Uh…," She hesitated just as the bell rang.

"Another day then?" She said, cocking her head at me. I shook my head, not wanting to wait another day to see her again.

"Try after school. Meet me out front. I'll find you, if that's OK…," I trailed off as we got up and headed to the trashcans.

"Oh, sure, but I'm heading over to Hudson's…," She trailed off.

"Can I tag along? I liked that guy." I didn't want anyone stopping me from seeing her again.

"Sure. See you later," Sammy waved at me as she headed towards the science building. I was swelling inside, so happy to see her again.


	3. Afternoon Question

**Here we go...you know what I mean. I do not own it. Period. End of story. Thank you and good night. **

The rest of the day mixed together. I enjoyed my classes immensely, especially my new history class. At the end of the day Marissa, Holly, Dot and I got lucky. We had assigned seats next to each other. We joked around about seeing the guys again and just enjoying our time together.

When the bell rang I jolted, remembering Casey and his promise to wait for me outside.

"What'd you think Sammy?" Holly asked, sounding distant.

"About what?" As I rose out of the room and headed towards my locker.

"Heading over to the mall for a bit."

"Oh," I blushed a little, "I'm actually heading over to Hudson's for a bit. I need to thank him for the new clothes and shoes."

"Oh yeah, those shoes are awesome!" Dot exclaimed.

"Sammy," Marissa raised her eyebrow at me. I hadn't stopped blushing.

"Fine," I grumbled and muttered, "Casey said he wants to tag along with me."

My friends starting grinning like crazy. I rolled my eyes and they laughed. I grabbed my skateboard, realizing that Casey took the bus to school. Oh well, it'd give us more time to talk if we walked.

"Bye guys!" I waved as I walked out of the school. I sat down on a low ledge, trying to be inconspicuous about waiting for Casey. I set my skateboard down and closed my eyes, thinking about high school. So far I liked it: I had classes with my best friends, I hadn't seen Heather at all, I had new clothes and new high-tops, and Casey still liked me, to some extent anyway.

"Hey Sammy," a voice said behind me, stifling laughter. I whirled around and saw Casey standing there with his skateboard tucked under his arm.

"Don't you ride the bus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why do you have your skateboard today?"

"I thought it'd be more fun riding today. You ready or do want to take a nap?" He was teasing me again. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I was not napping. I was relaxing, thinking about my day."

"Oh, how was your day?"

"Nothing like junior high! It was so nice. I didn't see Heather at all today!" I exclaimed.

"Cool, that's great. She's at this school, just so you know."

"Yeah, I guessed that, but she's not in any of my classes. It was heaven!"

"I bet. What classes do you have?" We had finally gotten off school grounds and laid our boards down. We lightly pushed off, so we could keep talking.

"The core classes of course, but my world history class is incredible! I have such a cool teacher! Mr. Whittaker. And I have science with Marissa, Dot and Holly plus homeroom."

"Nice. I have homeroom with Billy."

"That must be fun," I laughed, then remembered something that was making things weird between us, "Hey, what's going on with our parents? I haven't talked to you in so long and I always forget to ask."

Casey laughed: "Don't you ever talk to your mom?"

"Not really. We don't get along that well."

"Ah, I should've called you, but anyway, my dad headed to LA for another acting convention this weekend and he called me right after school today telling me that he had broken up with her."

I stopped my board abruptly.

"Are. You. Serious?"

"Pretty serious. He told me earlier this week that it wasn't working, or even worth it, anymore. Plus,--yeah, they're done," Casey stopped a little ahead of me and avoided my eyes.

"Plus what?" I asked, all of a sudden not caring about my mother's drama, only caring about this wonderful guy in front of me. I got back on my board and clicked slowly over to him.

"Plus what?" I asked quietly. We were on a fairly empty street near Hudson's. Casey shifted his foot and looked at me. He took a deep breath and said: "Plus, he knows how much I like you, so he decided that since you were finally in high school I should have a chance with you and not have things be weird or awkward between us." Casey took a step toward me. He took my hand and led me off my skateboard.

We were standing close, closer than we had at the Farewell Dance two years ago. I lost my train of thought as I looked into Casey's eyes.

"So do I get a chance?" Casey whispered into my ear. I jumped a little, electricity zinging down my spine, my ear tingling when his lips brushed it.

"For what?" I asked numbly. Casey laughed in my ear and pulled away.

"Well, since you are finally in high school…I was hoping you'd like to go out with me sometime." He looked at me such sincerity and caring. I turned away, blushing, knowing what I wanted to say. I couldn't speak at all so I just nodded.

"Really?" Casey breathed a sigh of relief and laughed again, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

I glanced at him, blushed again, and turned away. I managed to mumble: "Nothing."

"Are you sure you are OK?" That what got me to open my mouth: "I'm much better than OK, really, I am. I'm just, you know, overwhelmed."

"Why?"

"I definitely did not see this coming at all." Casey chuckled as he studied me. I met his gaze once more before he smiled lightly, serenely as he leaned down to me. I knew what he was doing, what he wanted to do for who knows how long and I was finally ready. Instead of wanting to run or my heart and mind escalating into a panic, I locked eye contact with him and lifted my chin to meet his lips with mine.

I knew how much I like Casey. Nothing had changed over the year for me. I did not know how much Casey liked _me_. He started the kiss slowly, but as he took in my respond, the kiss intensified. Electricity, sparks, whichever, flooded through both of us as we continued to kiss. Inches from my own, I could feel his heart beating rapidly.

As the kiss went on Casey pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I inwardly sighed and pulled him closer to me by twining my arms around his neck and twisting my hands in his hair.

I had no idea how long we kissed. We began to break off, running out of air, slowly. When we finally stopped we both were smiling hugely.

"Why," Casey leaned back into me, looking right at me, "Did we wait _so_ long to do that?"

"I have no idea," I said breathlessly, "You want to know something? I only realized that I really like you a little over a year ago, at Brandon's pool party."

"Really? I thought you were there at the camping trip," Casey said, not really paying attention to what I said.

"Yeah, it was—Casey?" I inquired and then stretched up to kiss him again.

* * *

We stopped kissing when we realized that school had been out for over an hour and that I remembered Hudson. We skateboarded to Hudson's house, but got off once we got to his street.

Good ol' Hudson was on his porch. I beamed at him as he raised his bushy white eyebrows at Casey.

"Hello Sammy, Casey," Hudson smiled.

"Hey Hudson! Thank you so much for the clothes and high-tops! I love them!" I said happily.

"Good, good. What are you two up to?" Hudson asked as I took my seat. Casey sat next to me. I glanced over at Casey and smiled.

"Just hanging out. Don't laugh at me, Hudson," I said as he rose to get us some snacks.

"Why on earth would I laugh at you?" He called from inside. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Casey.

"Because I had all but forgotten about Casey this morning. You'd think I'd remember him," I smiled at Casey. He beamed back at me as Hudson came back out with lemonade and cookies.

"Ah," Hudson said, a knowing look in his eye, "How was your first day in high school?"

"Incredible!" I said and launched into a detailed account of how I got into no fights, had classes with Marissa, Holly and Dot. I told him about lunch and how great it was to see everyone from a year ago. Of course, I failed to mention I only talked to Casey. I skimmed over after school, planning on telling Hudson later. Hudson asked Casey what he thought about high school and as they talked I listened.

I kept meeting Casey's eyes, our legs almost touching. I couldn't help but remember our first kiss. It was electric and felt _right_.

The phone rang at one point. Hudson excused himself to get it and Casey leaned toward me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things…mostly this afternoon and this day."

"So you had a good day?" Casey's eyes danced, teasing me.

"Much better than good I think. That would be because of Heather though. It's very relaxing, not having her around."

"Ah, yes Rita, she is here. I don't know when she'll be home. She only got her a little while ago." Hudson was coming out of the house, talking to Grams.

"She's not alone however, which is why I do not know when she'll be home—OK, here she is." Hudson smiled at me and Casey, leaning just two inches away from each other. I took the phone and said: "Hey Grams."

"Samantha, who is with you at Hudson's?"

"Um, Casey?"

"Oh really? Hudson was sounding very _knowing_ about you two. Did something happen today at school?" Grams wanted to know what was going on, badly.

"Can we talk later Grams? I'll be home before dinner, 'kay?" I mumbled as I turned bright red and I hung up the phone.

"Sammy, it is almost five," Hudson said. Casey jumped up and said he needed to get home.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you live in Sisquane," I said and Hudson offered to give him a ride home. I decided to stay and help Hudson clean up, so I waved bye to Casey, who, when Hudson went inside, gave me a hug and told me he'd call me later.

"So," Hudson began as I brought in the cookie tray in, "What else happened today?"

"Hudson," I started, "I—OK, he asked me if I'd like to date him. Happy now?" I turned beat red and Hudson laughed.

"It is about time. How long have you liked him?" Hudson laughed, "Now, you let me do this and go home. Rita will be mad at you for keeping this from her."

I laughed and rode home.


	4. The Kiss

**So, haha, I do not own this. **

After lunch I began to focus on my classes. Now that I had seen Sammy, talked to her, I was able to concentrate on classes. I couldn't wait for the end of the day. I talked more animatedly with my acting friends and just everyone. Billy was booted up to the Acting II class, my acting class. Our teacher, Mr. T, told us what the play for the fall would be, "You Can't Take It With You", a comedy during the Great Depression.

At the end of the day I took my time leaving my English class, talking to Danny about his summer when as I said bye to him my phone rang.

My first thought was damn it, I forgot to turn the ringer off. If my phone had rung in any my classes I would've been in some serious trouble.

Anyway, I opened my phone, thinking it may be Heather wanting to moan about her first day.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"Hey son, how was your day?" My dad laughed.

"Oh, hey Dad. I thought you were Heather, sorry. What's up?" Dad never called me before from his acting convention.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I ran into Lana Keyes today," Dad began and my heart began to sink. He probably fell head over heels for her and who could blame him, she was a _Keyes_ for god's sakes and he was telling me that I could not ask Sammy out.

"Casey? Did you hear what I said? I broke up with her. She had her arm slung around some older guy, half drunk and didn't even recognize me! You and Sammy were right. She's manipulative and a bad choice for me."

"Oh, yeah. Sammy is usually right," I said, fighting to keep my voice calm while my heart pounding away happily.

"Now, Lana was a bad choice for me but Sammy…son, _that_ girl is something else. You better be asking her out soon or else I'll be very upset with you."

I laughed and said: "Not a problem. See you later Dad. Oh, and thanks for calling."

"Of course. I'm coming home tonight. Bye Casey." I hung up the phone, resisted running towards the front doors and breezed past everyone in the halls anyway.

Once I got outside I scanned for Sammy. I saw a glimpse of Heather climbing into a car with Danny. I shook my head, knowing that Marissa was still crushing on him. I kept looking and finally found Sammy, resting on a small ledge. I walked in front of her, seeing her eyes were closed. I walked quietly around her to come from behind.

"Hey Sammy," I said, stifling my laughter as Sammy turned around. Her eyes met my briefly, then down to my skateboard tucked under my arm

"Don't you ride the bus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why do you have your skateboard today?"

"I thought it'd be more fun riding today," I said, not wanting to admit that I had hoped to ride with her today, "You ready or do want to take a nap?" I teased, remembering how peaceful Sammy looked with her eyes closed.

"No, I was not napping," Sammy insisted as she got up, shaking out her ponytail, "I was relaxing, thinking about my day."

"Oh, how was your day?" I asked as we walked away from the school.

"Nothing like junior high! It was so nice. I didn't see Heather at all today!" She said happily.

"Cool, that's great," I remembered Heather getting in Danny's car just 30 feet away from Sammy, "She's at this school, just so you know."

"Yeah, I guessed that, but she's not in any of my classes. It was heaven!"

"I bet. What classes do you have?" I set my board down to get on and went slowly, keeping pace with Sammy.

"The core classes of course, but my world history class is incredible! I have such a cool teacher!," Sammy named one of my favorite teacher's who was a big volunteer for the theater department, "And I have science with Marissa, Dot and Holly plus homeroom."

"Nice," I whistled, knowing how much Sammy cared for her three best friends. I laughed and said: "I have homeroom with Billy."

"That must be fun," She chuckled shyly and paused for a second, seeming to remember something, "Hey, what's going on with our parents? I haven't talked to you in so long and I always forget."

I laughed at the irony of her question and asked is she ever talked to her mom.

"Not really. We don't get along that well." That made sense to me. Lana seemed too ritzy, girlie, for Sammy.

"Ah," I started, hoping Sammy wouldn't be mad at me, "I should've called you, but anyway, my dad headed to LA for another acting convention this weekend and he called me right after school today telling me that he had broken up with her." As I said this I watched her reaction carefully. She began to slow down and stopped altogether as she realized the impact of my words.

"Are. You. Serious?"

"Pretty serious. He told me earlier this week that it wasn't working, or even worth it, anymore. Plus,--yeah, they're done," I stopped, not wanting to go further. I was suddenly nervous. Dad knew how much I liked Sammy, but—I couldn't tell her now, not just after her mother got heartbroken by my own dad. It wouldn't be right.

"Plus what?" She interrupted my thoughts, looking right at me, her eyes filled with caring for _me_. She pushed her board towards me and asked again.

I shifted my stance a couple of times, looking around. Just tell her! My mind screamed at me and I took a calming, reading breath and said: "Plus, he knows how much I like you, so he decided that since you were finally in high school I should have a chance with you and not have things be weird or awkward between us." I surprised myself by getting off my board and walked slowly towards the amazing girl standing just a few feet away from me. I took her hand, led her off her skateboard and pulled her toward me.

We were standing close, closer than we had at the Farewell Dance two years ago. I looked directly into her eyes, knowing I needed to keep my thoughts straight as I looked into her blue-green eyes.

"So do I get a chance?" I whispered into her ear. She jumped a little, probably out of surprise at my closeness and question. I couldn't help but noticing the electricity that sparked through me when my lips brushed her ear, when my hand met hers.

"For what?" She asked faintly. I chuckled, took a deep breath, pulled away and said:

"Well, since you are finally in high school…I was hoping you'd like to go out with me sometime." I looked at her, my heart pounding away. My thoughts focused on this girl standing right next to me, her face turning red as she nodded quickly.

"Really?" I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed again, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

She glanced at him, blushed again, as my pulse raced and then she turned away. She muttered: "Nothing."

"Are you sure you are OK?" I asked, sounding worried, hoping she wasn't just saying yes because of her friends.

She looked indignant as she said: "I'm much better than OK, really, I am. I'm just, you know, overwhelmed." Sammy, overwhelmed?

"Why?"

"I definitely did not see this coming at all." I chuckled quietly, studying her closely. She met my gaze once more as I began to realize that she did like me, that she was dating me now. This girl, this remarkable girl was with me now. I smiled widely as I leaned down to her, keeping my eyes on hers.

In the past when we had almost kissed she'd always turned away. I feared she would now, but she didn't look like she was going anywhere. She may not respond I told myself, but that was fine. I just wanted to kiss her. As I kept going down to her she smiled to herself and closed the distance.

I was shocked. I didn't think she would kiss me, let alone help me by starting the kiss. Her lips were warm on mine, moving with mine. I was hesitant at first, not really knowing how much she cared about me. After a few seconds she didn't break away. My heart sped up as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her harder, with a strong intensity. My breath caught when I felt her arms loop around my neck, her hands twisting in my hair.

I had no idea how long we kissed. We finally had to start to break off as we ran out of air, but neither of us wanted to stop. The space between us was charged with electricity and in the places where we touched. I could feel her heart, sprinting along in time with mine.

"Why," I said, when we finally broke apart as I held her close and looked right at her, "Did we wait _so_ long to do that?"

"I have no idea," She said breathlessly, "You want to know something? I only realized that I really like you a little over a year ago, at Brandon's pool party."

"Really?" I was paying attention to what she was saying. I had kissed Sammy and she had kissed me back. I couldn't believe it! "I thought you were there at the camping trip,"

"Yeah, it was—Casey?" She looked up at me and captured me into a kiss.

* * *

We stopped kissing when we realized that school had been out for over an hour. Sammy remembered Hudson and we started heading to his house.

Hudson, Sammy's 73-year-old friend, was on his porch. She smiled widely at Hudson who raised his bushy white eyebrows at me.

"Hello Sammy, Casey," Hudson smiled.

"Hey Hudson! Thank you so much for the clothes and high-tops! I love them!" She said gratefully.

"Good, good. What are you two up to?" Hudson asked as Sammy took her seat. I sat down next to her and smiled to myself as Sammy answered.

"Just hanging out. Don't laugh at me, Hudson," She said, winking at me as he rose to get us some snacks.

"Why on earth would I laugh at you?" He called from inside. She grinned at me and said.

"Because I had all but forgotten about Casey this morning. You'd think I'd remember him," Her eyes were dancing with silent laughter. I smiled back as Hudson came back outside with snacks.

"Ah," Hudson said, a look in his eye, "How was your first day in high school?"

"Incredible!" She said and began to talk about her day, leaving out our kiss. I was grateful for that, not wanting to draw any attention towards us. Hudson turned to me after Sammy finished talking and asked me how high school was for me.

"I like it a lot. Much better than junior high, plus the high school has a better acting department. And we get to go to an acting convention in December. I can't wait for that!"

I kept meeting Sammy's eyes, our legs almost touching. I had to bit my lip a few times, shoving our first kiss to the corner of my mind.

The phone rang at one point. Hudson excused himself to get it and I leaned toward her. Sammy had not been paying attention to what I was saying to Hudson.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things…mostly this afternoon and this day."

"So you had a good day?" I joked, keeping my voice serious, but my eyes light.

"Much better than good I think. That would be because of Heather though," Sammy said with mock seriousness, "It's very relaxing, not having her around."

"Ah, yes Rita, she is here," Hudson said from inside the house as he came outside to us, "I don't know when she'll be home. She only got her a little while ago."

"She's not alone however, which is why I do not know when she'll be home—OK, here she is." Hudson smiled at the two of is. I realized we were only two inches away from each other.

Hudson handed Sammy the phone and began to take his plate inside. Sammy listened for a moment and then said:

"Um, Casey?"

Her grandmother said something that made Sammy turn bright red. She mumbled into the phone:

"Can we talk later Grams? I'll be home before dinner, 'kay?"

"Sammy, it is almost five," Hudson said. I jumped up quickly, not wanting to leave, but said I needed to get home.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you live in Sisquane," Sammy said and Hudson offered to give me a ride home. I declined politely and when Hudson went back inside I pulled Sammy into a hug, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her I'd call her later.

The ride home back to Sisquane can be brutal and long. It can take up to 20 to 30 minutes to get there.

It only took me 10 minutes that day.


	5. Obsessions

_A/N: Here's the update! Now, a warning: I'm not much of a mystery writer, but I'm attempting to become one...not really. I'm just dabbling a little into Sammy's mystery world. It'll be interest and feedback is much appreciated! Enjoy! _

**Like always, like never before: I do not own Sammy Keyes or WVD. She owns both. **

**

* * *

**

I got home in record time, not distracted by anything around me. I was so ecstatic and flustered. I didn't know who I was. I charged up the fire escape stairs, knowing the Grams would be waiting with dinner. I paused slightly, remembering how I had left the home this morning. Now, I was exhubernt and dating Casey Acosta.

Weird. Very weird I thought as I opened the door. Grams was in the kitchen, just hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, eyeing Grams as she whipped around to see me. She looked a little disorieneted as she said it was Hudson.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd left. Now, why on earth was Casey Acosta with you on Hudson's porch?"

"Oh, he just asked if we could hang out after school," I said, trying to be nonchanlt.

"Why did get to Hudson's so late? Doesn't school get out around three? You got there around 4:20, according to Hudson."

"We were hanging out, Grams, and he, well, he asked me out."

"Samantha!" Grams cried, "It is about _time_. How long have you liked that boy?"

"Gra-ams!" I began just as the phone rang. Grams snickered and answered.

"Why hello, Marissa. Sammy has something to say to you," Grams smiled mockingly at me as she passed the phone to me.

"What does your grams mean?" Marissa asked immediatetly.

"OK, don't freak out on me—hang on a minute," I glanced over my shoulder and ducked into the bathroom, "Casey and I kissed and we are now going out."

"SAMMY! I can't believe it!! Ohmygod! Finally! Sammy, Sammy, this is so exciting!!! You should've come straight over and told me!"

"Marissa, Marissa, it isn't that big of deal and I don't want you to make a big deal out of it!"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not my prime focus. I don't want to lose my head over a _guy_."

"Sammy, Casey is not just a guy. He's an incredible, sweet guy who likes you a ton!"

"Yeah, and he's my friend…and then some."

"Uh, yeah! Hey, Holly invited me over for dinner, wanna come?"

"Hang on a sec," I exited the bathroom and asked Grams.

"Sure, when?"

"Uh, in 10 minutes."

"See you then!"

"Hey Sammy girl, what are you doing here?" Vera asked as she let me 10 minutes later.

"Marissa told me she was invited for dinner and she invited me. Is that OK?"

"Oh yeah Sammy. How're doing? How's high school? Holly enjoyed herself today."

"It was—interesting." We were upstairs and Holly looked surprised.

"Hey Sammy! I didn't think to call you! I thought you may have stayed with Hudson…"

"Nah, Marissa called me and invited me over."  "I did not!" Marissa was here.

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't!" I laughed and then Holly told us dinner wouldn't be ready for a few more minutes. We headed to her room when Marissa squealed at me.

"What in the world?" Holly looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Casey and I are kinda going out now."

"Really? Wow, are you serious?" Holly's jaw dropped.

"I'm calling Dot!" Marissa flounced out of the room to get Holly's phone.

"She's so polite," I joked. Holly and I lasped into silent giggles.

"Hey Dot! Oh, sorry Mrs. DeVries," Marissa blushed and then turned to Holy and whispered: "Does this phone has speakerphone?" Holly nodded and Marissa fiddled with the buttons on the phone.

"Hello?" Dot's voice came over the phone.

"Guess what happened today Dot?!"

"Hey Marissa, what happened today?"

"Tell her Sammy!"

"Hey, what's going on? Why is Sammy on the line?"

"Remember we are having dinner over here tonight," Holly said, "But—

"My parents said no. I thought Sammy was hanging out with—" Dot began and Marissa cut in:

"—Casey! Yeah, Dot, guess what happened today?"

"Oh, oh, wait, he asked her out!"

"Yeah!"

"I love how you two are being ecstatic for me," I mumbled.

"Aren't you happy?" Dot and Marissa asked together. Holly and I looked at each other and busted up.

"Well, yeah. I like him, but still, you guys are just overreacting. It's OK, though, it suits you guys," I eyed Holly and we busted up all over again.

"Holly?" Vera was at the door, eyeing the three of us surrounding the phone, "What is going on?"

"Casey asked out Sammy and we had to tell Dot!" Marissa nearly shouted.

"Oh, OK. Dinner's almost ready."

"Sammy?" Dot's voice came over the phone, "Did you guys kiss yet?"

"Holy geez," Holly said exasperately, "Can we stop obessing you guys? Sammy is blushing! You two are ambushing her."

"We have a right to!" Marissa smirked at me.

"Hey guys, I need to go. Thanks for calling me! Bye!" Dot said, sounding cheerful. We said bye back and headed down for some dinner.

"That was wonderful! Thanks Meg and Vera!" I said some time later. The whole Casey thing had shimmered down over dinner and the three of us talked for awhile and all too soon it was time to head home.

When I opened the door to the apartment the phone rang. I was beat and wanted to pull on my PJ's as Grams answered the phone.

"Oh, hello. Hang on just a minute," Grams said and placed her hand over the phone, "Do you have any homework tonight?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Grams, it was the first day of school. Why would I have homework?"

"Well, it is late—don't be on the phone _too_ late, understand?" Grams looks sternly at me, but her faces softens slightly as she hands the phone to me. I was bemused, not knowing who it could be. I had just see and talked to Holly, Dot and Marissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?" I could practically see Casey smiling.

"Oh, hey! I just got back from having dinner at Holly's. How about you? Why'd you call?"

"Am I not allowed to call? You did give me your number," Casey laughs, "Nothing much really. I just thought I'd call before it got too late."

"Oh yeah, my grams has a pretty strict bedtime."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. There's no partying going on here at Highrise." That gets another laugh out of him.

"Well, I'll be sure to not keep you up too late." I grinned and we talked for awhile about…anything really. The camping trip from two summers ago did come up and Casey's dad's acting convention. Apparently he'd met some actor who had been a main character on this TV show about a doctor who solves murders.

"Who's this actor again? Grams may have heard of him."

"Dick Van Dyke."

"Odd name. I'll ask her and oh, she's signaling me to get off now, sorry."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Casey."

"Good night Sammy."

* * *

The next morning I was in a daze. I couldn't process what had happened the day before. It seemed to dreamlike.

"Hey Grams."

"Good morning Samantha. Now, why on earth do you look so bemused? You should be happy, not confused."

"Wait, yesterday did happen?"

"Of course it did and yesterday you were all smiles about you and Casey. Now, you are—bemused. Go take a shower. Maybe you are just tired." My eyes popped wide open as the events of yesterday began flooding my mind. I couldn;t process it. It was so strange, yet what I wanted. It was strange because at this time yesterday, I had not even remembered Casey. Now, he was all over my thoughts. Not as much as he could be though. I was loving high school, and not just because of Casey. I quickly took a shower, threw together a lunch and bolted out the door.

Marissa was _still_ squealing when I met up with her in front of the school.

"Marissa, calm down. I told you yesterday: he's just a guy."

"So?! This should've happened ages ago!"

"Get a grip, will you! I haven't even known him for a year!"

"And you still really like him."

"Yeah? And I don't go broadcasting that to the whole school!"

"I am not broadcasting it! Just reveling in your happiness."

"In an exceedingly annoying fashion," I teased, keeping my expression sarcastic. Marissa laughed just as Danny came up to us.

"Hey Marissa," He said seductively as he passed.

"Hey," Marissa said, her attention still one me, "How'd your grandmother react?" "Marissa!" I cried as footsteps came up behind us.

"Hey guys!" Dot said once she was at our side.

"Hey, have you seen Holly?" I asked just as I saw Holly turn the corner.

"What?" I asked urgently, knowing something was wrong. Holly look panicked, about to explode.

"Heather's around that corner." I winced, wondering if she knew what had happened yesterday. I had so been hoping that I could keep Casey and I low profile for awhile. So much for dreams...

I turned the corner to see her conversing with her minions, Monet Jarlsberg and Tenille Toolee. They all seemed anxious, even Heather. This was a new twist. Heather reached into her backpack and handed something to them. She whispered loudly: "Don't let anyone, ANYONE, see that, got it?"

The two dimwits nodded in unison. They hadn't even seen us, rounding the corner, spying on them. Heather tailed it out of there.

"Something doesn't fit...," I said in curiosity.

"C'mon, Sammy, it's just Heather being, you know, Heather," Marissa said, blowing my suspcions off course. I knew she wanted to talk more about Casey, but he was far from my mind.

"Holly, what all did you hear?"

"Just that if they got caught, they would be in some serious hot water," Holly said, looking just as curious as I was.

"What do you think Heather handed them?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Drugs."

"You guys are completly going insane! Heather would never bring drugs to school!" Marissa cried at us.

"Just because you believe that all people are good little archangels doesn't mean they are," I said quietly.

"She makes a point," Holly added. Marissa glared ate me and then Dot said: "Since when do we care about Heather getting into trouble?"

"OK, OK, I get it. Let's get to class."

I know I had told my friends that I would drop the Heather issue, but I just couldn't shake it. What had she handed to Tenille and Monet. And why was she so anxious and skittery. That was so unlike her. Usually she dominates campus, taking over the gossip squad. The fact that I hadn't run into her yesterday was unusual and unheard of. She made a point to find me to mock and humilate me. Not that it ever worked.

At lunch my mind was still buzzing about Heather that I was late getting out of class. I hadn't been paying attention to my classes and was looking for her in the cafeteria.

"Who're looking for?" Billy came up behind me suddenly. I nearly had a heart attack.

"No one," I lied quickly, out of old habit.

"We eat outside you know."

"I--I know."

"So what are you doing in here? Casey's outside."

"Casey?"

"Yeah. Isn't he your boyfriend now?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry, I was distracted."

"I can see that," Billy said as he walked away. I quickly followed him, trying to drop the Heather-deailing issue. So what if she had drugs at school. Then she'd get expelled and never harass me again.

"Hey!" Casey said as I sat down next to him. The sight of him made me fully forget about Heather for the lunch period and the rest of the day. After school I hit the mall with Marissa, Holly and Casey. It wasn't weird or anything being around Casey with our friends. It was a lot of fun in fact. We made plans to go see a movie on Friday, to celebrate the end of of first week of high school.

That night I had a decent amount of homework. Once I finished Casey called and then after talking to Grams about school and Casey I went to bed. Heather wasn't even on my mind.

That was all about to change.

* * *

_A/N: I __love __cliffhangers. Especially since the next chapter is Casey's POV! He knows--never mind! Don't forget--R&R. _


	6. Family Matters

_A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, but here it is! Casey's POV again after the kiss. There is some Heather in here too and way mature content. Keep that in mind. _

_

* * *

_

I breezed inside my house, my heart racing from the afternoon. The year had barely started and it was going better than I had anticipated. I was in the advanced acting class, the fall play was Can't Take It With you, a comedy set in the Great Depression, and I was dating Sammy. Everything had fallen neatly into place.

Once inside I made a snack and went online to find a monlogue for my audition when a car pulled up the driveway. A few minutes later my Dad called into the house: "You better have taken a chance, son." I laughed, logged off and went to go help him with his luggage.

"How was the convention?"

"Great! I think I found an agent. Now, answer my question," He demanded as we went into the kitchen.

"I did take a chance," I said, keeping my face neutral.

"Oh, that bad?" Dad winced slightly when he turned around to take in my expression. When I met his eyes my facade broke through. I beamed and said: "Oh yeah, Dad, it's just terrible that I'm finally going out with a girl that I've liked for over a year now."

"Uh-huh. It would be pretty bad," Dad teased me when the phone rang. He snatched it up, chuckling.

"Acosta residence, Warren speaking," I began to laugh all over again because Dad and had to do that know because of Sammy. She'd mistaken us several times before. I kept laughing until I noticed Dad's face turn serious.

"Wait--Candi, slow down. What's happened?" _Great, Heather's in trouble again and we need to go bail her out...again. As long as she isn't hurt, but still, she's just trying to ruin my good mood. _

"Okay, Casey and I will be over in a few minutes. Everything will be fine," Dad said soothingly. I headed out to the garage, Dad booking it right behind me. This happened so often that I knew how fast it would take us to get out the door and into Santa Martina. Eight minutes to be exact. Dad always freaked when something happened to Heather. He could care less about Mom.

"What happened now?" I asked tonelessly.

"One of Heather's friends overdosed after school. Heather's in a really bad state right now. We're going to the hospital."

"What?!" I screeched, every fiber of my being tensing and screaming in protest at what Dad had said. I had tried, futiely, to keep Heather away from those kinds of people, drug bangers, stoners, dealers. I did not want her to get messed up in a crowd like that, barely hanging onto reality. I had finally seen the light of the drug world and it was all because of Sammy.

When we got to the hospital, it was teeming with ER doctors and a fair number of cops. We were directed to a hospital room where Heather was sitting calmly on a chair. "Did they sedate her?" Dad asked to no one. He headed over to the nurse's station to ask them about Heather. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"What do you want loser?" She snapped at me. I started back and asked her what had happened.

"Tenille, Monet, Taylor and I were just hangin' after school. Taylor brought some weed with him and then he just passed out. Why do you care?"

Because, Heather, you shouldn't be hanging out with people like that! They're aren't good people. What they're doing is wrong and harmful!"

"You didn't answer the damn question! Why do you care? Besides, you used to care about those people, Casey."

"I know, but I don't anymore, okay! And you shouldn't be either!"

"Fine. Whatever. Hey Dad," Heather turned to our Dad who looked a little worn, but alright.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Our Mom walked in briskly, "And you will not be spending time with that boy again, right?"

"No," Heather mumbled. I knew she was lying and I promised myself that I would watch after her,, even if it meant following her everywhere she went.

* * *

Once we checked Heather out of the hospital (they had given her a sedtive, she was really freaked out). Dad and I stayed over at Mom's for dinner, talking as a family for once while Heather sleeped. When we got home it was around 8pm and I was grateful I had no homework. Dad turned on the TV and asked if I wanted to watch a movie. The events from the afternoon flooded back at me, for some strange reason, and I remembered that I told Sammy I'd call her.

"No, Dad, that's okay. I'm gonna make a phone call." I smiled lightly at him and took the phone to my bedroom.

"Hello?" Sammy's Grams answered the phone.

"Hi. This is Casey. Is Sammy there?" I asked politely.

"Oh hello. Hang on just a minute," She said knowingly and I couldn't hear anything for a minute, then Sammy's voice came over the reciever. My heart raced as she spoke: "Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?" I smiled widely, revealing in the idea that Sammy was with me now.

"Oh, hey!" Sammy sounded surprised, "I just got back from having dinner at Holly's. What about you? Why'd you call?"

"Am I not allowed to call anymore? You did give me your number. I just thought I'd call before it gets too late."

"Oh, yeah, my grams has a pretty strict bedtime." I laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sammy's voiced dropped, "There's no partying going on here at Highrise." I laugh again.

"Well," I begin, "I'll be sure to not keep you up too late." We talked for over an hour about a everything. I did not tell her about Heather and the overdose from this afternoon. It didn't sit well with me that Heather was hanging out with Taylor. He could be influencing her, but Sammy would care about that. They were enemies. I did talk to her about acting and about this one show starring Dick Van Dyke _(A/N: This guy is my idol!! He's at least 80 years old and still acting...I think. Anyway, check out this series. It's incredible!!)_. She'd never heard of him or his show, Diagnois Murder. It was a perfect show for her to see.

The phone conversation ended all too soon and when it did I crashed on my bed, barely thinking about Heather or Taylor or drugs; just about Sammy and our first kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Like always, R&R. I know how much you guys love this story and check out my other one _Echoing Friendships_. I'll be updating that one soon too and I really can't wait for that one to kick off! _


	7. Unbelievable Shots

**Hello world!! I should've said that for my last update in Echoing Friendships. Here it is, a new update. In fact, two updates!! It's the same idea, just Sammy and then Casey's POV. Enjoy. Oh, and I'll probably be changing the rating. Actually, I need to. There is some...scenes in this next chapter(s) that involve weapons. **

_*Clears throat. I do not want to do this anymore!! You know I don't own Keyes or Acosta or McKenzie or anyone. Period. _

* * *

The week ended quickly, bringing on the movie night we had planned; everything was going…smoothly, for once. There was no Lady Lana, and Grams were getting along…really well; Heather was rarely seen, thanks to the size of our high school; softball would be kicking off soon and Marissa, Dot, Holly and I were going to be on a truly competitive team for the first time; Danny wasn't trying to seduce Marissa (at least, not yet anyway; Mraissa was too focused on softball and her friends); and Casey and I finally admitted how we felt.

Everything was falling into place.

Friday steamrolled quickly by and right after school all of us, Holly, Dot, Marissa, Casey, Billy, Danny, and I went to the mall. The showing for the movie wasn't until 5pm, so we just hung out, checking out random shops, watching Billy go crazy. We even ran into Cricket, who joined us (Danny left when she turned up). It was nice to see Cricket, especially outside of a camping trip.

Once we settled into the movie, the lights dimmed and our laughter died down. Billy stopped talking a mile a minute and Marissa and Dot stopped giggling at me and Casey. I just relaxed into my chair when suddenly we heard a racket in the back of the theater.

"Ow! That was my shin, you whore!" A sharp voice cut the black.

"Don't call me that!" Another voice screeched. I rose from my seat, my morbid curiosity taking over head, yet again.

"Hey! What is going on?" A loud, booming voice of a security guard reverberated across the theater. Several people shushed the guard and the two other people, who were still yelling at each other.

"Sammy," Marissa hissed at me. I hadn't realized that I was walking towards the people in the back. I shook my head at her, when suddenly, the first voice, a man, told the guard to shut up. I heard a click of a trigger.

"Okay, we don't need to do that. Let's not be drastic," The guard said cautiously, calmly. How could a security guard be so calm? They didn't have this kind of training…of course, I was only 14 years old and I was pretty calm myself. I could hear Billy hyperventaitling near me, clutching his seat with dear life. I just stood in the middle of the aisle, not moving, just listening as the scene unfolded.

The lights clicked on, the screen kept playing the credits. I glanced around the auditorium quickly, trying to figure out a quick exit for everyone. I turned back to the guard and the two people. The guard's back was to me, a battle stance ready. He was loaded, just on his belt. I knew that this guard was no basic security guard. He was undercover. He knew what he was doing—we would be safe.

I relaxed even more and looked at the two people, paying more attention to the woman, the "whore". She look disheveled, flustered and anxious. Her eyes darted everywhere, but they didn't pick up on anything. If they had, she would've seen me and the guy with the gun would have turned to me, an innocent bystander who acted like she might get involved, which I would.

The door to the theater flew open. Everyone's heads turned in shocked. I caught a side glimpse of the guard, the guard who let down his own weapon for a brief second. I kept a scream locked as the person who flung open the door, a young _teenager_, one I knew, if only in passing, pull a trigger at the guard. Sergant Borsch grunted as the bullet hit his upper thigh. I reacted instantly, pulling Holly out of her seat and telling her to led everyone to the front exits—quickly.

I reached for Marissa and Dot next, knowing how scared they would be. Dot grabbed Billy and they ran down our row, down the aisle, away from the guns and into the blinding autumn sun.

Once we got outside, I knew that I shouldn't just leave. I knew I would need to make a statement, but Sergant Borsch was hurt…I didn't know how badly, but I needed to know that he was okay…after all that he had done. I don't know _how_ I managed to keep my tears in, it might have been because I knew my friends were okay or that Casey held me or it could have been the shock over the second shooter and who I had seen standing behind him, observing, watching, not doing anything about the unfolding horror.

Sirens wailed from the front of the theater. There were about thirty of us and we began to trudge in disbelief towards the sound. I looked at Casey. He smiled weakly at me. I knew I needed to tell him about Heather; I didn't know how much he had seen. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know," He said softly to me. The tears finally came in a rush. I remembered why they had held back for so long. I hadn't know what Casey had already known; he had seen Heather and Taylor. He knew and now there was nothing he could. He tried to keep a neutral face, but it broke once I faced him. I may hate Heather, but what she was doing to Casey made me pity her, made me wish she was a different person. But that wasn't her way.

Heather just stood by while Taylor Briggs shot a police officer.

* * *

It was four hours after the shooting. We were finally allowed to go home. Luckily, Debra came to the scene and told the officers to not take addresses. She knew how to get a hold of me. Casey and I said good bye to our friends, still in shock.

"Casey…"

"Don't. I called my dad. He's at my mom's. They are looking for her. I need to help them find her. She just took off after—the police are looking too. We'd rather we find her before them. We can find out what happened…" Casey looked away from me. I just held his hand tightly.

"I—I," I began, but Casey caught me off with a fierce kiss.

"Don't apologize. Not for her. She got herself into this. It's my job to get her out of it. I'll call you later, okay?" He looked down at me soberly, a fire lit in his expression, in his _eyes_. I couldn't even think. I shook my head slightly and said okay.

I envied Heather and despised her. She had no idea what a great brother she had. She only mocked him, dragged him down and he still loved her. It made me like him even more.

I sighed. No one said dating your archenemy's brother would be easy.

* * *

**Cliff!!! Kinda. Keep reading people!! Casey's POV is way different. **


	8. Tenacity

**Casey's POV. It is a little angsty at times, but not overdone. Remember, Casey has just witnessed something huge. It makes a guy think...a lot. **

_Etc, etc, let's get on with the show!!_

* * *

The week went rapidly. I threw all my energies into acting, watching Heather (which is not something I'm all that great at), and walking with Sammy after school each day. I will never forget what it feels like to have her lips on mine, soft, gentle, _loving. _

I began falling into a cycle, a routine. I wouldn't see Sammy until lunch, where we sat next to each other and joked around with our friends. We didn't display any affection whatsoever around them, but on our walks home from school…that was another story. Sometimes, we popped into to see Hudson, sometime we walked around the park. On Thursday, I got the script for the fall play, _You Can't Take It With You_. I couldn't wait for it. I was always good at comedies.

Friday came around the corner too quickly. We all bolted out the door, tasting the sun on our faces, ready to take on the weekend, not knowing what loomed on the horizon.

We made a beeline for Juicers, were Marissa's cousin, Brandon, works. We all joked around, Billy trying to impress the ladies. We sat down for our showing at 4:55pm. I was internally debating with myself over whether or not I should hold Sammy's hand when voices erupted the blackened theater.

"Ow! That was my shin, you whore!" A sharp voice cut the black.

"Don't call me that!" Another voice screeched. I just shook my head and tried to tunred back to the screen, thinking the fight would cool down when I felt a movement next to me. Sammy was standing up. Where was she going? She wouldn't be heading to watch the fight? Or try to help? No, she wouldn't. Probably wants popcorn or needs to go to the bathroom.

My blood froze, my mental processes ceased to function a few moments later, when Sammy hadn't returned and a released, but not drawn trigger, echoed in the theater. The lights exploded back on. I blinked fericously, trying to make sense of what happened. I inclined my head toward the aisle. I saw Sammy standing there, just standing there. WhAT WAS SHE DOING?! It didn't make any sense.

The tension grew immensely, the security guard shielding the auditorium from the man and woman in the back, looking murderous, the man intent on his weapon.

The doors to the theater screamed opened. I caught a glimpse of a tall, lanky teenager, but my eyes caught sight of fake red hair.

Heather.

My mind sped up, my heart slowed, cold sweat poured over me.

Taylor withdrew a gun.

Heather just stood there, watching.

Taylor shot the guard in the leg.

Heather met my eyes. They burned into mine.

This was her revenge. Sammy.

Heather and Taylor ran off.

I got up quickly, my mind scattered, part after Heather, part following Sammy, who was leading everyone out of the auditorium. As we headed towards the front of the theater, towards screaming sirens that pulsed inside my aching head, Sammy faced me, her face in sorrow for…_me_.

"I know," I said as she hugged me. I buried my face into her hair, slient tears coming down my face. My shoulder was wet; Sammy was crying as well.

We finally went to the front of the theater. I gave my statement. I saw my dad, briefly. He and mom were looking for _her_. They wanted to find her first. I would join them, after I walked Sammy home.

"Casey," She started. I cut her off. I didn't want her, her of all people, to apologize for Heather. Heather didn't deserve that from her. This was my fault. Sammy had nothing to do with it.

She grasped my hand tightly and tried again.

"I—I," I glared at her, then took her shoulders, pulled her toward me and kissed her fiercly. I let everything out into that kiss, my anger, my love for my sister, my fears, my love for _her_.

When I pulled away from Sammy I was breathless. I was taken away by what I now felt from Sammy's return kiss. I saw the compassion in her eyes. A caring for me and my family.

Heather had no clue about this girl, this wonderful girl. I thought as I walked through the dark, to meet my parents, away from Sammy, with only a call to promise.

* * *

**Do, do, or whatever the tune is for...I can't even remember the name of the wretched movie. Anway, R&R. I really like these chapters. Oh. The main difference between the two is how _much_ Sammy notices the littlest detail when everyone around her is scared stiff. Like the guard actually being a real cop. Yeah. That's Sammy for you. **


	9. An Aftermath

_Haha. Inspiration during Dead Week. Of all the times to get inspiration. This is a little angsty, but remember, Sammy is only 14 and she just witnessed a shooting...where her life was in jeopardy. Enjoy!_

* * *

"He's going to be fine," the nurse on-call informed me and Grams, "but there will be some damage. He may be paralyzed, but that is the worst case-scenriro. He'll need to undergo some extensive surgery."

"Thank you," Grams said kindly to the nurse and she turned to me, "Are you happy now?" I just nodded silently, relieved that Sergant Borsch was going to be okay.

"Then let's go home."

"Can we go to Hudson's. I could stand to be on his porch."

"Of course. Let me hail a cab," Grams went outside and I stayed insided, my mind working in overdrive, trying to fight off the anger, the sadness and harmony that were warring inside my heart.

"C'mon Sammy, we're at Hudson's," Grams tugged my arm and he was waiting for us, tea and cookies in hand. I sat mutely on the porch, thinking, thinking of why Heather would do that, why she would allow that. Watching her friend shot a cop. Admittedly, they didn't know he was a cop because he wasn't in uniform, but he was on duty. Undercover of all things, searching for a drug bust. This was the last thing Borsch needed for his career. I couldn't believe that she had ruined everything.

My anger circulated to grief, remembering that Borsch had his wife, Debra, who was out of town. Who knew how she was handling this. I just couldn't understand. I had been able to solve anything from gangs and cat mutilations, but this; this was so out of my league, just because my enemy, but a girl my _own age_ had done this.

Hudson's phone shrilled from inside where he and Grams were. I was locked in my reverie until Hudson came out and lightly placed the phone in my hand.

"Sammy?" Casey's voice questioned me. I snapped from my reverie.

"How did you get this number?"

"Phone book. We haven't found her, but they were able to find Taylor. He's being held at the station and they're considering trying him as an adult. He's 16, so they can do that."

"Oh. Okay. How are you doing?"

"I don't understand why she would do this," Casey sounded dejected.

"Neither do I. What was going through her head?"

"My parents thinks she has some…mental disorder. Somehow, she connected shooting a random person to you maybe…but that's what the counselor is telling them."

"They're seeing a counselor?" I was in shock, wondering why Casey was telling me this.

"Heather has been for awhile now and they're getting her report. She's twisted, just like you said. She has this _obsession _with you. It can't be explained, but this hate she has against you isn't normal." That explained why he was telling me. They were trying to make sense of Heather's madness. Not that it was working. I knew something was _off _with her to hate me so badly. And if got worst when Casey and I became friends.

"Oh."

"Are you okay? I know that officer is your friend."

"He's fine. He'll be fine. I just can't even comprehend this."

"I know. Hey, I need to go. My parents need to call out lawyer. It's all very complicated now. We don't know what is going to happen next."

"Okay. Thanks for calling. How'd you even figure out I was here?" I was out of it, not even using my mind to think of how well Casey knew me.

"Sammy, you go to Hudson's when your stressed and need some advice. Who else would be able to get through this other than him and your grandmother? I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Bye Sammy," Those last words were illuminated withj caring and sincerity that I did npt know how I ever doubted his _goodness _and kindness before. I sighed inwardly and went inside to talk to Hudson and Grams about what really happened.

A week passed. A week passed slowly, unrelenting. Warren and Candi had begun to undergone legal proceedings in the name of Heather because she was nowhere to be found. No one knew where she could have gone. It was known that she had older friends, friends with cars who had no problem running away from the law. So, really, they had an idea of where she was, but the police told them that they wanted to wait for her to come home, instead of trying to chase her down.

I didn't go to school for a couple of days, still in a weird limbo of shock. The shooting affecting me more that I cared to admit. Maybe it was because I knew Officer Borsch. Maybe because he was a friend of mine and that me and my friends were in _danger_ at the theater. I just couldn't take in what happened. I knew, thought, that when I did see Heather again, I would not be friendly to her.

No, I wouldn't be.

* * *

_(insert Jaws theme song here) I love, love cliffhangers. Casey's POV should be different, but you never know. Obviously, he is just as confused as Sammy, but we'll see. _


	10. Insisting

**A/N: Dang, it's been forever with this story. But I got a strike of inspiration! I'm actually rather please with this chapter, so enjoy! **

_**It's Sammy's first year of high school and she's in for more than one surprise. **_

_If I owned Sammy Keyes, my life would have so much more meaning than it actually does. *grins. _

* * *

**Insisting**

"Hello. Mrs. Acosta, correct? We're here to ask you some questions about the incident that unfolded at 1400 hours in the Cineplex at the shopping center. Your offspring was directly involved in the shooting of one of the officers of the SMPD," a police officer was at the door, just three days after the shooting. He was way too clean-cut to be an officer…with rosy cheeks. This had we ran into before the Farewell Dance last year. Man, that guy knew how to sound overly pompous.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Acosta and if you'll excuse me, we are in the middle or trying to process what the hell is going here with my daughter, so if you'll please leave my house and _don't come back_!" My mother hissed venomsly at the officer, who just stood there stoically.

"Ma'am, I need to question you and your family. This is primary to the investigation of the shooting that involved your offspring. So if you will please cooperate. We need to find her too," The officer said officially, not standing down.

"I don't give a damn about your political agenda!" Mom screeched, flying past hysterics and into pure rage, beyond making any sense.

"Mom, it is okay," I soothed her when I approached the door and turned to the officer, "Look, this is not a good time right now. A lot is going on around here and we really are still trying to make sense of the situation. Do you think you could come back at another time?"

"Son, we need to question you and your family about your sister. She is a potential danger to anyone near her, including your family and one…," The officer paused to flip through his small notebook, "Samantha Keyes."

"Wait a second!" I interrupted the officer, with an accusing glare, "Did you 'question' Sammy?"

"I cannot disclose that information. It is confidential. Now, can I please come in?" The officer insisted, his ignorance angering me.

"You can," I said, trying to keep my anger at bay, "When we are ready!" With that I slammed the door in his face. I couldn't believe that he interrogated Sammy! She had already gone through so much, and to have the nerve to come to my family just three days after Heather's disappearance. It borderlined cruel. I sighed heavily as I checked on Dad. He had been sleeping in the guest room, with troubled dreams. None of us had seen this in Heather. She was our flesh and blood. How could my sister do this to us? Did she not know how much we actually cared for her? If she just came home…

But I knew that she wouldn't come home. Not now, with all the investigation going on right in front of our house. My thoughts churned and churned, until they rested on a topic that eased my mind: Sammy. Then, the anger bottled up in me again, my heart pounding heavily in my ears. I had to get out of the house. I had to see Sammy.

I bolted from my place on the couch, calling to Mom saying I was going skateboarding. Once I threw the board onto the sidewalk, I ripped down the street, heading for Hudson's. I was so infuriated. The police has no business to interfere in a time of shock. I knew that Sergant Borsch would not have interrogated Sammy or my family so quickly after the shooting. He would give us time to comprehend the situation. I sighed a bit easier when I approached Cypress Street. My heart picked a different speed, one of lightness, especially when I saw Sammy sitting in her chair on Hudson's porch alone.

"Casey! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in delight, swinging her high tops of the railing to greet me.

"I had to get out of my house," I started, "the 'SMPD' stopped by just a few minutes ago to interrogate us about Heather."

Sammy sworn lightly and I continued my rant: "Then I found out they questioned you as well. As if the statements directly after the shooting never happened," I scoffed angrily. Clearly the skateboard ride hadn't helped my temper.

"Wait, you were worried about me?" Sammy asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. Man, Sammy, your friend was shot in the leg! You haven't been taking it all that well. I just got angry when I heard that red cheeked officer had questioned you. It wasn't the most brilliant move in the book," I rolled my eyes, still steaming when Sammy moved over to my seat, sitting herself lightly on my armrest.

"Casey," She said quietly, catching my attention. She smiled simply at me, her gray-blue eyes alight. She leaned down and looked me directly in the eyes, studying me for a moment. Then, she captured her lips with mine. Suddenly, my mind went totally blank. I forgot about being angry at the police, at Heather, at my parents and focused solely on Sammy. Her hands raked into my hair, pulling me closer to her. My arms looped around her waist as we deepened the kiss. My heart beat faster and faster. I hadn't kissed her since the shooting, and I had missed it. I missed her and how carefree a week ago was. But this kiss was so tender, so understanding and simple that we just forgot the world. Once we pulled away, Sammy's smile grew even larger.

"Hmm, Casey?" She said, her eyes still closed, locking the memory of us kissing in her mind, "that was to get you to shut up and to stop worrying."

"Yes ma'am," I grinned at her and she smiled back at me, "But still…" She cut me off with another kiss.

"Your done," Once she pulled away from me, a smirk forming on her face, "I know life's a little crazed right now, but can we please not think about it? I want to just sit here with you and just forget about it, okay?"

"Alright," And we spent the afternoon on Hudson's porch, laughing, talking and just hanging out. But my mind still nagged me, knowing that we couldn't avoid talking about it anymore. Because she was always there in the back of my mind.

What about Heather?

* * *

**A/N: Dd you like it?! I'll be updating soon, I promise**


	11. Imaginations

****

A/N: I really do have inspiration! Plus, I really wanted so Casey and Sammy love. They may be a little out of character, but I explain why in the chapter. Sammy needs to be a little loving because of what could have happened back in the theater.

_**It's Sammy's first year of high school and she's in for more than one surprise. **_

_If I owned Sammy Keyes, I would not have any reason to be at university. _

* * *

**Imaginations **

The past few days had been rough on me. With getting interrogated by Squeaky to talking to Sergeant Borsch, who was barely conscious when he requested to see me. He thanked me for what I did at the theater and even gave me a loose, one armed hug. Heather has struck down the strongest, stubbornnest, bull headed, kindest man I had ever met. Three days.

Three days changed everything for me.

I changed how I viewed everything. Life is sacred. It can be cut off at anytime, and that's something Sergeant Borsch has learned too. You can see it all over his face. Arch-enemies will find ways to hurt you, even if they don't _plan _to. I don't think Heather actually intended to shoot Borschman (a term I used endearingly now); she just wanted to interfere on me and Casey's time together. I don't even know if it involved a gun, initially.

I also realized Casey and I were stuck together, either romantically or through his sister. But everything that happened intensified my feelings towards Casey. I don't know how or why, but I just was pulled to him even more He understood what was happening. After we talked about, well, everything but the shooting three days after the shooting, I knew we would hit on Heather soon. And we did.

"Sammy, I can't apologize enough for what He--," Casey began one afternoon, about two weeks after the shooting, as we were tossing around the softball.

"Stop, Casey. You can't apologize for Heather for the rest of your life. It's her responsibility," I said, putting the force of my words into the my next throw.

"Nice, Keyes," Casey chased after my throw, and continued, "I know, but I really don't know how she got so twisted. Something in the seventh grade messed her up, for some reason."

"Maybe I just have that tendency on people," I smiled ironically to Casey.

"Now it's your turn to shut up, Sammy," He threw the ball back to me with just as much force as I had previously.

"I'm just saying'; you've changed a lot at my expense. But, still, something doesn't add up. I don't think she meant to shoot anyone. I don't think it was supposed to get that out of hand. Something happened back there, something that she is ashamed of," I muddled. The fog that had encased my mind the past two weeks had been lifting, allowing me to re-picture the scene, over and over again, hearing what was said in the dark theater.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"There was a scuffle in the back of the theater, something Heather hadn't planned on. I think she was just trying to mess with us, you know, her usually childish, yet embarrassing pranks. She saw someone in the back of the theater, someone she knew. Someone who scared her."

"Where are you getting this from?" Casey was absolutely dumbfounded. I laughed at his scrunched up face. I walked over to him and shook my head. That just made him even more flustered.

"What?!"

"Your cute when you're confused."

"Hey! I'm not confused…just, curious?" Casey pouted to me, his brown eyes looking sad. I just rolled my eyes and gave him a short peck on his cheek.

"That's all I get? The poor confused boy deservers more than just a peck," Casey complained, throwing a wink in my direction. I scowled humorsly and pulled him into a kiss. It had been this way since a few days after the shooting. We just couldn't stay away from each other. The stress of the shooting, the questioning and the wondering about Heather kept getting to us. And being _together_ seemed to help.

Casey moved his lips with mine, pulling me closer to him, his arms latching around my waist, his hands moving up and down my back. Yes, kissing definitely helped to get our minds off things.

"Casey!" I pulled away from him, "Stop breaking my concentration."

He laughed and ignored me, soundly, capturing me into another kiss. My mind spun at the intensity of his kiss. Our roles had reserved from two weeks ago; now I was the one worrying, fretting and overthinking. But why did I keep thinking that Heather was involved in something dark and dangerous. Like something similar to Dallas's clandestine lab.

Once we pulled away from each other, I dropped the bomb on Casey.

"Was she involved with drugs?"

* * *

**A/N: I know the title makes no sense, but it will. So, did you like it?!**


	12. Defensive

**A/N: So, Casey is a little out-of-character, but I think this one is pretty good for a chapter written at midnight. So, enjoy! **

_**It's Sammy's first year of high school and she's in for more than one surprise. **_

_No comment for disclaimer. I just don't own SK. _

* * *

**Defensive **

I had gone to Hudson's to unwind with Sammy. And just to unwind. I finally understood the magic in Hudson's porch. But that could just be all the kissing Sammy and I had just done. Any place became magical when we kissed. I would probably always remember that street where we first kissed…or maybe that's pushing it. Whatever. Regardless, my mind was still fuzzy from our kisses when she turned to me, asking me about Heather.

"Do we need to get into this now?"

"Did you even hear my question?" Sammy shot back at me, a fierce look on her face. I meekly shook my head. I didn't want to think about Heather or the movie theater or guns or drugs anymore. Just getting through high school with minimal problems.

"Was Heather involved with drugs?"

"How does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, okay! I just—I just have a hunch about this. She seemed pretty wired lately."

"What do you know about my sister?" I jumped from my seat, a rage coursing through my body, "And what does it matter? Are you sure you aren't trying to pin this all on Heather because Borsch was shot?"

"Casey!" Sammy broke through my sudden outburst. I looked at her, not regretting what I has said. I was frustrated at her for breaking my peace.

"Look, Sammy," I looked straight into her green-blue eyes, catching her attention, "Can we please, please not talk about this now, okay? I know that we need to and I know you solve things or whatever, but I _need _to unwind. I am so sick of answering questions and so on." She merely looked at curiously, just looking into my eyes for a while. I began to get jittery under her intense gaze, when she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Casey," She hung her head, partially in shame, partially to break out gaze. I reached out to take her hand. I rubbed my thumb in circles on her hand, comforting her. After a few minutes of silence, I nudged her with my knee.

"Are we good?" Sammy looked at me again, this time her eyes understanding. She looked so tired, so vulnerable. I didn't just refuse to answer her question because I was sick of being interrogated. I didn't answer her question to protect her.

* * *

I knew that Heather was messed in with drugs. I knew that Taylor had gotten involved with some serious crap, especially after the Dallas incident. I knew he had access to firearms. I didn't tell anyone, even after I found out everything Heather was doing: going to raves, ripping off dealers, police evasion. Of course, no one knows who is behind the kleptomania that is occurring all over the town…but Sammy is so close to finding out.

Now, I just need to figure out who needs my protection.

* * *

I pulled from my thoughts and pulled Sammy into an embrace. I mumbled an apology, as she shook her head fervently. She tugged away from me to kiss me, one that was filled with more apology and guilt, from both of us.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda spit-balling here, but I think it flowed fairly well. Can you see Casey's major dilemma here? Because that is what I am aiming for here.**


End file.
